


Oh you make me smile.

by Aphordite



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Human Cole (Dragon Age), Love Confessions, Mentions of Sex, this is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 08:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15703827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphordite/pseuds/Aphordite
Summary: “Why don’t you smile?” his voice pierced the Inquisitor’s thoughts as she was reading in her room.“I’m sorry what?” she looked up at Cole, who was shockingly close to her.“Tired eyes, windows to the soul clouded with lack of sleep but yet a feeling of unbridled joy festers on the forefront of her thoughts. She does not like when I point out her lack of a smile, why?” Evelyn stared down at her book and closed it slowly.





	Oh you make me smile.

“Why don’t you smile?” his voice pierced the Inquisitor’s thoughts as she was reading in her room.

“I’m sorry what?” she looked up at Cole, who was shockingly close to her.

“Tired eyes, windows to the soul clouded with lack of sleep but yet a feeling of unbridled joy festers on the forefront of her thoughts. She does not like when I point out her lack of a smile, why?” Evelyn stared down at her book and closed it slowly.

“Well, it’s because you scared me; I wasn’t really paying attention to my door.” She stood up and looked at him holding her book close to her chest.

Cole furrowed his brow, “You are not happy, am I hurting you?”

“No.”

“But you were not uncomfortable before.” His eyes caught sight of the book, “Oh you were reading, I’m sorry.”

Evelyn’s face heated up.

“I wonder if he looks at me like that, I wonder if he wants me like that…”

“Cole. Please don’t.” Evelyn looked away.

“Who were you thinking about? Why do they hurt you so? I can help.”

Evelyn just looked at him with her sad eyes and flushed face, almost pleading with him.

“But I-“

“I know…Cole, but I don’t think you can help with this one.” She turned and put her hands on the desk, hearing her feelings spoken out loud seemed almost surreal.

“Why not? You hurt cries out, I can help. Who’s hurting you?”

She clenched her jaws fighting the impulse and tears. “You…Cole it’s you, and it’s not hurt,” the words fell off of her lips. “It’s something deeper.”

“I don’t want to face him I can’t face him, he can’t see me like this, that was all…my fault? Oh no.” She could hear him stumble back in confusion. This made her turn around to see Cole holding his head in his hands.

“Cole,” she reached out to him, “Cole it’s not, that kind of hurt, sometimes, “ she knelt down close to him, “sometimes, when you have good feelings for someone,” she could see him pulling his hands away from his face, she finally placed her hand on his knee. “like feelings of love, they feel scared, and…” she gulped, her hand shaking visibly on Cole’s knee. She could now see his whole face, his eyes staring right into hers, she took a deep breath, “Worried the other person doesn’t feel the same.” She continued to look at him, studying everything, before doing something incredibly, stupid.

She grabbed his face and kissed him, a quick kiss, but one filled with boiling emotions, ones that could soon run over. A kiss that stopped quickly but left so much more want in its wake. Cole didn’t even have enough time to close his eyes like she did. Her hands lingered on his face before she saw the fear and confusion reach his eyes. She then quickly covered her mouth and ran out of the room, leaving Cole confused and alone.

————————————

Evelyn’s book was missing. Weeks after the incident her and Cole were still avoiding each other; Cole was left in the hospital of Skyhold, and Evelyn stayed by the war room. Even though the war was over, she managed to find something to do over there. But now her book was missing, if Solas, or even Varric found it there would be a problem. She was a leader; they couldn’t know she enjoyed trashy romance stories about quivering elves being held by Qunari lovers in a fit of passion.

She could see their faces now.

Where was that book?

—

“Dorian what is conjugal?”

The man almost spit out his drink.

“I’m sorry what?” he coughed heavily and stared at Cole curiously. “What are you reading?” he reached for the book but the blond quickly moved back.

“Kadan and Vhenan. I found it in the War Room,” Cole said.

“That can’t belong to you,” Dorian stated.

“It doesn’t,“ Cole said.

“Then you should give it back.”

“Can’t.”

“Why?”

“She won’t let me talk to her.”

“She?”

“The Inquisitor.”

“What?”

Cole looked up from the book, “She kissed me. Now she won’t talk to me. I don’t know why.”

Dorian rubbed his face, he glanced around the tavern quickly, making sure no one could hear their discussion. “How did that make you feel Cole? Like honestly. How did it feel to you?”

Cole’s face contorted, “She leans into me quickly but not too fast, she smells of honey and flowers. I want to touch her but she’s gone as fast as she came.”

“Sounds to me like you enjoyed it. Unless you’re quoting that book.”

Cole looked down at the book. “Why do I feel this way?” he furrowed his brow. “Like the world is crashing down on me when I think of her, when she’s near me I feel hot and electric? Her smell is so pleasant and she’s so soft and kind. I want to always help her, more than I want to help others, but I’m also afraid to hurt her.”

Dorian’s face softened, “It’s because you’re human, and you’re in love.”

——

Evelyn was looking in bushes when the two returned, she had looked everywhere for the book and she couldn’t give up. She just had to see Assan and Shok realize their feelings for each other.

Dorian cleared his throat as she stood up, holding the book up in the air, “This is yours, correct?”

She scowled and grabbed the book, yet he wouldn’t release it. “Yes that is mine, now hand it to me.”

“Not before you tell me how you feel for Cole.” Dorian stated.

Evelyn stiffened her jaw setting. “He took this I presume,” she released the book and crossed her arms. “What are you, the boy’s father now? Do I need to present roses and ask you for his hand next?”

Dorian chuckled and shook his head.

“He said the book was hurting you, so of course he took it, you know how he is. Roses sound nice but I need to know that this book didn’t affect you to take advantage of him.”

Evelyn was shocked at this, appalled almost. “Of course not! It’s not like I read Dawn or some sort of fairytale! I felt this way for a long time, anyone with eyes could probably see it! Do you think I’m going to hurt him? That’s the last thing I want to do!” Her face was hot. “Now give me my book! Before all of Skyhold hears me!” She snatched the book and received it this time and stormed off.

“When did I become the father of the Inquisition?” Dorian rubbed the back of his neck.

— —

Evelyn slammed the book back into her shelf, “Devilish thing.” she grumbled and puffed her chest up, she walked out of her room to find Cole playing with cats outside her door. “What, what are you doing? I thought you were done giving them mint.”

Cole shot up quickly, “I’ve…done this every night…I was worried you were still hurt…you talk in your sleep.”

“Cole, I…was…”

“She worries he doesn’t want to see her anymore, thinks she’s gross and ugly, he didn’t say anything after she kissed him, must hate her.”

“Yes…that.”

“How can I help?” Cole looked at her.

“Do you…or rather…did you like kissing me?” The words felt weird, heavy, filled with fear. She looked down and braced herself for the worst.

He grabbed her face lightly like she did. “Is this right?” He leaned closer to her, his face inches from hers.

“Cole…I…” His lips were on hers clumsily. He lingered there a little longer so she could feel the full extent of his emotions.

Fear, lust, longing, want, every emotion that was so extremely human went into that kiss. He smelt of sunflowers and rain, and when his lips left hers she could only smell that and it left her reeling.

“See, now you’re smiling. That’s all I ever want to see.”

“Cole” she touched her lips instinctively. “I…want to be with you,”

“Does ‘being with me’ mean I get to be with you and kiss you more?”

She chuckled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, “Yes Cole.”

“And I can make sure you don’t hurt?”

“Yes Cole. As long as you’re with me and I’m with you, there will be no hurt.”

“I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a filthy Colemancer until I die. 
> 
> Tumblr: Blackwell-ninja


End file.
